A Legacy of Stars
by Allura99
Summary: The political bickerings and warring factions refuse to stay buried in the past, pulling the Gundam pilots and a new generation into the continued battle for peace.
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm only borrowing the characters for my story. Please don't sue me. You won't get that much anyway.

* * *

Author's Note: 

A Legacy of Stars is focused on the struggles of the former Gundam pilots and the members of a new generation to maintain peace. Much of the plot will focus on the members of the new generation. However, the events of the present are the continuation of the events of the past.

Thus, this fanfic has a rather large backstory. I will use interludes to reveal these important events. While this will be my primary means of revealing the past, it will not prevent pertinent flashbacks by the characters.

* * *

Prologue 

"(What is written here) ... is intended only as a small  
fragile seed dropped in the wind. A possible beginning."  
- L. F. Buscaglia

Hilde stopped stirring as the doorbell chimed. 'Who could it be?' she wondered, setting the spoon on the counter. 'It had better not be a customer.'

"I've got it, babe," Duo called, reaching the door first.

Hilde waited in the hall, her view of the door blocked by her husband's broad shoulders. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she realized it was Relena. Pushing Duo aside, she gave the other woman a hug.

"Relena, it's great to see you," she said, stepping back to study the politician.

Although the diplomat was smiling, it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked pale and exhausted. She was also so thin that her skin looked stretched across her bones, making her look more ill.

"What brings you here?" Hilde asked.

"I was hoping that Faith and I could visit," Relena replied, drawing attention to the little girl still standing outside. "If it's not a problem, of course. I know this is unexpected."

"It's definitely not a problem," Duo said as he knelt before Faith. "Can Uncle Duo have a hug, kiddo?"

The young girl smiled and launched herself at him. Laughing himself, Duo stood up and held her to him. He exchanged a brief, concerned look with his wife before setting Faith back down. "Hey, I think Devon's upstairs, playing. Why don't you go find him?"

"Okay." With a dazzling smile, the dark-haired girl ran up the stairs.

Hilde laughed as she watched Faith disappear. "You're going to have to drop by more often, Relena. I almost didn't recognize my own goddaughter."

"Things have been so busy lately," Relena said. "I've been trying to get away, to get a chance to visit. Something always seems to come up."

"We're not yelling at you, 'Lena," Duo quickly replied. "Now, you go freshen up while Hilde and I finish dinner. And there will be no talk of work."

A genuine smile, Relena nodded. "That's sounds great. Give me five minutes and I'll help, too."

The couple headed back toward the kitchen while their guest disappeared into the bathroom. Neither spoke as the table was set and food was dished upon the plates. Both knew that there was more to Relena's sudden visit than a much-needed break from work.

"That was great, Aunt Hilde," Faith declared, finishing a second helping of stew.

From the opposite side of the table, Hilde smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. You almost ate as much as your Uncle Duo." The comment was rewarded with a giggle from the girl and an annoyed look from her husband.

"Faith, you need to take your dishes to the sink and go brush your teeth. It's almost your bedtime."

"But, Mom," the girl protested, "we just got here. Devon and I haven't played anything yet."

"There will be plenty time for that tomorrow, young lady," Relena replied in a well-practiced maternal tone. "Now, brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"That goes for you, too, Devon," Duo said.

The children obediently took their dishes to the sink. Relena gave her daughter a quick hug and kiss goodnight before sending the girl back upstairs. Devon tolerated an affectionate hair ruffling from his own mother before following Faith.

"They're great kids, aren't they?" Duo mused, his eyes never leaving his son.

"They really are," Relena agreed. She rose to help Hilde clear the table despite her friends' protest. She wanted to keep the charade of a normal visit up for a little longer, just until she was sure the children were asleep.

It was raised voices that woke Faith up. She glanced over at the neighboring twin bed. Devon rolled over but still remained asleep.

She threw the covers back and got of bed as quietly as possible. Her bare feet were silent as she padded across the carpeted hallway to the railing of the stairs. The grown-ups were too involved in their argument to notice her small form crouched at the top of the stairs.

"Relena, this is crazy!" Duo bellowed. Hilde placed a restraining hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. His attention remained focused on her mother. "You don't seriously plan on going through with this!"

Hilde made another grab at her husband. "Duo, you'll wake the kids," she hissed.

"Fine," he muttered, his voice much quieter. "Relena, at least let me or one of the other guys go with you."

Hilde paled at the offer but said nothing. However, Relena saw the other woman's reaction. She couldn't blame Hilde for her fear.

"No, Duo," Relena said, shaking her head firmly, "I won't take you or any one else away from their families to protect me. This is my fight. I have to do it."

"But to go there, when there's a public threat against you," Hilde interjected.

"If I don't go, they win. Besides, I get threats like this fairly often. I'm managed to remain unscathed so far."

"Yeah, so far," Duo growled, "but Relena, you have a daughter to think about. Think about Faith!"

"I am!" Relena snapped, her cool demeanor slipping. She sighed as she attempted to reassert her self-control. "I am thinking about Faith and her future. If I bow to threats like this, I have given them an advantage. Who knows where it would stop?"

"But, Relena, if something were to you, what would happen to ESUN? To the colonies? To peace?"

"I think they would survive without me. Besides, I face that chance everyday, Duo," she replied. "However, I do have a favor to ask you and Hilde. Watch Faith for me while I attend this conference. She'll have a better time here with Devon than on Mars with my brother."

"Of course, Faith can stay here," Hilde said as her husband nodded. "She's always welcomed."

"Thanks, but that's not all. I want you two to be Faith's guardians if something should happen to me during the conference." She paused before adding, "Or at any other time."

"No!" Faith's whispered cry covered any answer the couple gave. She closed her eyes and clutched the railing tighter. Why was Mom doing this?

The girl jumped as an arm slipped around her shoulders. Devon's violet eyes were wide with fear and shock, matching her own expression, as he hugged her. Knowing that he could be trusted, Faith laid her head on his chest and cried.


	2. Part I

Part I

Seventeen years later . . .

Jarrod Winner watched the new recruits below him move through the obstacle course. With a slight sigh, he turned from the window. "I hope you have someone older in mind."

Quatre bit back a chuckle as the head of the Preventers measured his son with a glare. Silver now streaked through Une's brown hair but that was the only real change Quatre could find. The lady still held the reins of the peacekeepers' organization in her iron grip.

"Actually, I do have someone else in mind, Mr. Winner," Une replied. She hit a button on her desk, opening a line to her secretary. "Verna, has Preventer Shadow reported back from her last mission?"

"She has and is waiting to give a report in person."

Une smiled. "Please send her in now."

A moment later, a young woman dressed in a senior Preventer uniform entered. She seemed surprised to see Quatre and Jarrod but remained at attention. Une motioned for her to take a chair but the woman declined. "I'm here to give my report, but perhaps I should return later."

Une shook her head. "The report can wait. I have something to discuss with you."

"You can't mean Faith," Jarrod protested. "She can't be experienced enough for something like this."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him briefly before turning her attention back to Une. "What is the offer?"

"The younger Mr. Winner is the newly appointed Deputy Finance Secretary of ESUN. He is trying to assemble a security force and has asked for some help from the Preventers. I'm considering you for the position, Maxwell."

Faith lifted an eyebrow. "I believe that Deputy Secretary Winner has some doubts about my qualifications if I do take the offer."

Quatre laughed, surprising everyone around him. Faith's answer reminded him of Relena when she had been too provoked. "Perhaps you can convince him otherwise, Faith?"

"I don't know if I would want to take it, Quatre," she replied.

"I think that I have some say in the matter," Jarrod announced, glaring at Faith and his father. "The security force will be under my employ."

Une leaned back in her chair. The small movement drew everyone's attention. "Mr. Winner, you asked for my recommendation regarding a possible head of security. Agent Maxwell has my highest recommendation. You can accept her and her qualifications or not.

"Also, I will not persuade Maxwell one way or another to take the position if you do decide to offer it to her. Now, I need to listen to her mission report. Good day, gentleman."

Quatre thanked her and ushered his son out of the room. He was amazed at the tactless way his son had just conducted himself. Why Jarrod didn't use his diplomacy skills outside the political arena Quatre would never understand.

"I think that you should seriously consider Faith," Quatre said as they walked through the familiar hallways of the Preventers Headquarters.

"She's too young," Jarrod protested. "She can't be more than twenty-six. There's no way she can have the skills needed to run the security force I need."

"Faith's twenty-five and holds senior rank as a Preventer. She has skills, Jarrod. If you want a demonstration, then ask for one. Don't belittle her without reason."

Jarrod shook his head. "She won't accept such a job, even if she was qualified."

"Find out," Quatre said. "Then make your decision, son."


	3. Part II

Part II

Faith thanked Une and left the office. She shucked off the uniform jacket as she made her way through the building. Two days before her next assignment. How was she going to pass the time?

Going to her tiny apartment was not an appealing option. Besides, she was still keyed up from the last mission. With her mind already decided, she headed to the elevators and on to the gym.

As she headed toward the locker room, she was relieved to find it mostly empty. Due to the time of day, the majority of the recruits were generally being tested in some manner or another while the actual Preventers were still on duty. Only people who had the day off would be down there.

She quickly changed into the black tank top and matching shorts that served as her workout clothes. As she reentered the gym area, she noticed a rookie punching furiously on a bag. While she admired his energy, his technique was horrible.

"I'm concerned about the capabilities of the new recruits," Une had confided during their meeting. "They're not performing to expectations, even with the new training regiments."

There were very few people, including the ones with senior rank, in the Preventers that Une would make such a confession to. She had held control of the Preventers since their conception and survived several attempts to force her out of the organization, largely due to the loyalty she inspired in her agents. She definitely had Faith's loyalty, and the director knew it.

However, Faith had merely nodded at Une's comment. "I am as well. With no perceived serious threat to peace, people have grown soft. Such complacency can be dangerous."

"I've been partnering you with Wufei too much," Une had replied. "He's rubbing off on you."

But Faith had resumed her report, avoiding any further discussion of partners. Une had been persistent in asking Faith to find a permanent replacement. As much as she hated it, Faith knew that she couldn't keep working with temporary partners forever. However, such a decision meant that Mac was gone forever, and she couldn't do that yet.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she began to go through her stretching exercises. The rookie had finally quit pounding on the punching bag. It left the gym fairly quiet.

"Hey, would you like to spar?"

Faith looked up, noting that it was the rookie who was challenging her. She was tempted to lecture him on addressing his superiors, but he couldn't have known. She was young to hold senior rank and she was wearing nothing that showed it.

"Why not," she replied, rising to her feet. "Just don't go easy on me."

His smirk told her that this little bout was going to be educational.

* * *

It was both curiosity and nostalgia that made Quatre drag Jarrod on a tour of the Preventers headquarters. He had been amazed by how much had changed in the building and in the operations since his brief time with the organization. His brief stint had also been the last time that he had work with all the former Gundam pilots, fueling his nostalgia.

Jarrod, for the most part, had not complained. He had mutely followed his father through the various levels of the building. As far as he was concerned, they were lucky that they had had no further encounters with Faith Maxwell.

"This use to be office space," Quatre explained as he entered the temporary pass code he had received from Une. "It was converted into a gym about ten years ago. The offices were moved to one of the upper floors."

As they strolled through, Quatre pointed out a sparring bout going on. Curious, Jarrod moved for a closer. Even from his distance, Jarrod could see that the woman had the upperhand.

"I said not go easy on me," the woman growled. She easily blocked a punch-kick combination. "Surely you can do better than that."

Although his face was already flushed from exertion, the red color deepened. He lashed out at her once again. However, despite his best efforts, Faith easily dodged every attack.

"Who are you?" he demanded, stepping back.

She briefly dropped her stance, clearly debating on answering the question. "Faith Maxwell."

He shook his head. "Never heard of you."

"Good," she replied with a smile. "Shall we continue?"

He made another attack. Instead of dodging, she fought back. She landed a solid kick to his chest, knocking him back.

"Tigthen up your stance," she instructed. "You're leaving yourself too open."

"This should be interesting," Quatre said quietly, moving to watch the bout.

Jarrod shrugged. "Why doesn't she just beat him and get if over with?"

"Because she's showing him his mistakes. He will probably hate Faith for it, but he'll be better for it in the long run."

He let Quatre's statement sink in as he continued to watch the match. Jarrod knew that Faith was no longer the little dark-haired girl with large, blue-green eyes he remembered from his visits to the Maxwells. She was also no longer the geeky double major who roomed with his sister Tanith at college.

"I'm going to offer Faith the job, Dad," Jarrod said.

Quatre chuckled. "Faith is one of the best. If you can get her, I'll doubt that you'll regret."

"I hope so." However, Jarrod realized he didn't know whether he hoped that Faith took the job or hoped that he wouldn't regret it if she did.


	4. Interlude I

Interlude I

Relena signed another document, placing on a slowly growing pile on her desk. It always amazed her how quickly the paperwork amassed. Even if when she tried to keep her trips short, at least one new stack greeted her on her return.

Reading the next proposal, she reached for her coffee mug. She nearly spewed the liquid all over her desk. She eyed the cold liquid with disgust before setting the cup aside.

"I thought that coffee would be bad for the baby."

Relena looked up, searching for the owner of the voice. She relaxed when she identified her visitor. "I think that sudden frights would be, too, Heero. But, I'm cutting back on the coffee."

He stepped out of the shadows. Her heart ached at the sight of him. It had been too long since she had last seen him.

For his part, Heero seemed unaffected by her presence. He merely watched her. Some things never seemed to change.

With a silent sigh, she rose from her chair. She rotated her shoulders, working the stiffness out of her upper back. However, she knew that she was only stalling.

"It's good to see you, Heero."

He gave a soft snort but said nothing. Heero continued to just stand there, watching her. And it irritated her.

"You've not one for social calls," she said. "So, why are you here?"

"They're calling for your resignation."

Relena stated at him for a moment. Then, she laughed, clearly startling him. "That's it, Heero? You came here because some politicians are calling for my resignation. I was expecting an assassination plot."

"They're calling for your resignation because of something I did," he snapped. "Because of the baby."

"As I remember, I was a willing participant," she murmured. However, Relena grew serious again. "If it wasn't this, it would be something else. My age, my inexperience, or anything else they can find."

"They're dragging your name through the mud. They're calling you a whore."

"Just words, Heero. It's just words. I'm not quitting because of name-calling."

He suddenly stood in front of her, staring down at her. "Why are you keeping it?"

"Do you want me to have an abortion?" She searched his face and almost missed his flinch. "I can't do that, Heero, even if you had wanted it."

She stepped away from him. "I can handle the politicians, Heero. You don't have to concern yourself anymore."

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

Relena glanced back at him with a small smile. "You once said to act on your emotions."

"We both now know how that turned out."

"I didn't ask for any promises that night, Heero. I'm not asking for any now."

She fought the urge to place her hands on her abdomen. The bulge was noticeable even under her looser fitting suits. A new life. Their child.

"I have an early start tomorrow." She turned and left the room, leaving Heero there alone.

For a moment, he merely stood there. The conversation had not gone as he had planned. Of course, whenever Relena was involved, things rarely went as planned.


	5. Part III

Part III

Faith studied the building with a critical eye as she stepped out of the car. Due to her years with the Preventers, she automatically registered any possible entrances and exits. However, for this mission, she would use the front door.

She brushed her hair back over her shoulders and pushed the slender frame of her glasses up her nose. With a slight smile, she thanked and paid the cabbie. As she approached the house, she straightened her skirt and jacket.

The guard at the door merely glanced in her direction. He didn't wait for any introduction as he held the door open for her. With another polite smile, she walked inside.

She was not bothered as she made her way to the elevator. As the heavy doors closed, Faith punched one of the buttons. Within moments, she was on the floor that held the private offices.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as soon as Faith exited the elevator. The other woman was seated behind a large desk, indicating that she was more than likely a secretary. She appeared to be strictly business.

"I'm Alice Wilkerson," Faith said, extending her hand. "I have an appointment with Deputy Secretary Winner this morning."

The secretary consulted a schedule before turning back to Faith. "I don't have you on today's schedule of appointments," she said, "or any schedule for that matter. Who are you representing?"

"I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to a mere secretary," Faith said with as much venom as she could summon.

"If you want to see Mr. Winner, then I'm afraid that you are going to have to deal with this mere secretary," the woman retorted, rising to her feet. "You are not on today's schedule of appointments and therefore not authorized to see him."

The secretary sighed, desperately trying to rein in her frustration. "Perhaps I could arrange a meeting for another time? This is no way you can possibly see Mr. Winner today."

Faith suddenly disliked the next part of her plan. She liked the fiery secretary and secretly hoped the other woman could one day forgive her. Faith quickly jabbed the woman with the needle, administering the quick-acting sedative before she knew what had happened.

"What?" the secretary asked. However, the drug was already working. She swayed slightly before collapsing bonelessly into her chair.

Faith knocked on the office door as she pulled her gun out from under the suit jacket. She heard the call to "come in" and kicked the door open. She entered, gun poised to fire.

The man in the guest chair shouted when he noticed the intruder. Pleading for his life, he dove out of the way. However, the man who actually faced the barrel of the gun merely glared.

"Okay, Maxwell, you've made your point," Jarrod growled. He rose to his feet and glanced at the room's other occupant. "Roger, you can get up now. I want you to meet my new head of security."

* * *

Stephanie Anderson reluctantly accepted a cup of coffee from the woman who had just attacked her a few minutes earlier. She still felt groggy from the drug. However, she was embarrassed that she been so easily subdued.

"You nearly gave Roger a heart attack, bursting in here with a drawn gun," Jarrod said, still seething. "Couldn't you have come up with a better idea?"

Faith remained unaffected by his anger. The glasses and suit jacket were gone as was the business persona of Alice Wilkerson. She merely crossed her arms and glared back at Jarrod.

"I need to test your current security measures," she stated with a hint of irritation, "which are pathetic, by the way. I suggest firing the guards at the main entrance and on the first floor. I made it to the elevator without any problems."

She turned and smiled at Stephanie. "However, I think that your secretary deserves a hefty raise. She was the only one who challenged me. She did the best she could to prevent any unauthorized access to you. I hope there will be no lasting hard feelings, Ms. Anderson."

"Depends on how long the side effects last," Stephanie replied, taking a sip of the strong coffee. "I wouldn't complain about a raise, though."

Jarrod snorted. "Stephanie, you have the rest of the day off as soon as you cancel the rest of my meetings for today. We will discuss the possibility of a raise later. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have some things to discuss with my new head of security."

Grateful for the excuse to leave, Stephanie quickly exited the room. If this woman was going to be the new head of security, things were going to more interesting around the office. She had no doubt about that.

* * *

"Regretting offering me this job so soon?" Faith asked, once the secretary had shut the door.

Jarrod shot her another glare as he resumed his seat. "I knew that some of the security measures were being overlooked," he admitted reluctantly, "but I had no idea as to their true extent. I will try to give you the space and freedom you'll need to do your job. However, I do have some requests."

"If the requests are reasonable, I'll try to comply."

"I want the security force to have a minimumally obtrusive presence as possible. Also, I don't want another performance like today ever again. Ever. Find another way to test for security lapses, Maxwell."

Faith nodded. "Reasonable enough. I have a few requests of my own."

"Out with them."

"I need complete control over security personnel. Also, any movements on your part must be cleared with me. I also want the right to accompany you to any function if I feel the security risks can not be properly neutralized."

Jarrod pondered over the list for a moment. He tried fight off a sense of foreboding. "Why do I feel like I'm making a pact with the devil?"

Faith laughed, throwing him completely off guard. "Surely I'm not that bad?" However, she quickly regained her composure. "Never mind. Will you agree to my conditions?"

"Yes," Jarrod said. As she turned to leave, he called her. "Was it really necessary to drug my secretary?"

With an enigmatic smile, Faith merely left the room.


	6. Part IV

Part IV

"Makin' rounds, Maxwell?" a large man asked, glancing up from the monitors. "Don't ya trust me?"

"Nothing personal, Gibson," Faith answered. She glanced over his shoulders, studying the screens. She was satisfied with what she saw.

Gibson leaned back in his chair. "I have to say you've done a pretty job here."

She had spent the last month rearranging security around Jarrod. She had contacted many people, all former agents she had either known personally during her time with the Preventers or knew by reputation. Although there had been a few holdouts, she had managed to convince several to join the security team. Getting Gibson on board had been one of her greater successes.

"It sounds like you've had doubts, Gib."

"Doubt you?" He grinned, his white teeth a stark contrast to his dark skin. "Perish the thought. Besides, this is pretty posh, considering some of the places I've worked."

She smiled. "I know what you mean. But don't get too comfortable."

"Yeah, I know. I went through all the training, too, Faith. Constant vigilance."

"That's the idea. So, keep those pretty brown eyes on those monitors, Gib, and we won't have any problems."

"Will do, ma'am."

She should have chided him for the improper salute, but Faith decided to let it slide. Gibson was good at his job. His humor helped keep him sane in a job that made many cold. She couldn't criticize him for that.

* * *

Faith continued on her rounds, making sure that the men and women on duty were doing their jobs. She was about to turn in for the night but elected to make one final walk by Jarrod's room. When she saw that his light was back on, she knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Faith asked. When she got no reply, she knocked again. "Hello?"

Not waiting further, she tried to open the door. It was locked. Cursing under her breath, she forced the ornate handle down, easily breaking the lock. She would have to check the locks on all the doors later, but her current priority was finding Jarrod.

The man in question was returning to the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom. He started when he saw Faith. He quickly recovered and with a long-suffering sigh, he surveyed the door.

"Do you own a door company?" he asked. "You seem fond of replacing them, Maxwell."

"Take it out of my pay."

Shaking his head, Jarrod walked over to a couch and sat down. "So, to what do I owe this intrusion?"

"I saw your light was own. When you didn't answer at the knocks, I decided to investigate."

"Do you honestly expect me to be attacked in my own room?"

"You hired me to protect you," she stated, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Assassins will strike where and when they can. I'm only doing my job."

"You're right, Faith." He glanced away. "I'm sorry."

The use of her name shocked her as much as the apology did. Ever since she had been hired, Jarrod had called her by her last name. In a way, it irritated her, making it seem as if the two of them were complete strangers. However, the same distance that irked her made her job easier.

"I'm trying to keep appearances as normal as possible," she stated, "like you asked me to. I understand the reasons why."

He shook his head. "You understand nothing, Maxwell."

"Don't I?" she asked, glaring at him. "The current president has all but put you at the top of his list of favorites. Your current position is merely a stepping stone for a much higher office. That and you are the heir of Winner Enterprises. It can make you a pretty tempting target for a lot of unhappy people."

Jarrod openly gaped at her. She fought the urge to smirk. Clearly, she had surprised him.

"How did you? I mean how could you?" He laughed. "And just how did you come to these conclusions?"

"I've spent some time around politicians, especially when I was younger. Besides, I majored in public relations as well as history in college. I was working on a dual masters before I was recruited by the Preventers."

Again he was surprised. In all the years he had known her, this was the most that Faith had ever talked about her past. It was easy to forget who she really was.

"I never understood why you joined the Preventers," he said.

She shrugged. "You and everyone else."

"You could have had a career in politics." He managed to stop himself from mentioning her mother. "You could have done a lot."

"By cashing in on my mother's memory? No, I've left that part of my life behind me. Besides, I have done a lot of good as a Preventer, far more than I could have ever done as a politician."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like politicians?"

She smiled, her blue eyes lighting up with amusement. "Don't worry. I consider you one of the good guys or I won't be working for you."

Her beeper went off, shattering the mood. She scowled as she read the message. "I've got to check on this. I'll have someone replace the door in the morning."

"Good." He watched her head for the door. "Maxwell?"

She stopped, turning to look at him. "Yes?"

"Make sure to get some sleep yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Will do, boss."

Once she was gone, he surveyed the damaged door. Luckily it would still close, although the lock was broken. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that a broken door handle would soon be the least of his problems.


	7. Part V

Part V

The knock on her office door broke Faith's concentration. With a sigh, she dropped the lengthy report back on her desk. "Come in."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Stephanie Anderson stated, closing the door behind her. "I know that you're usually busy."

"Have a seat. If it's important, I always have time."

The secretary quickly complied, producing some letters. "I think it may be important. At first, I usually disregard the crank letters. However, these seem too similar to be coincidence."

"How long have these particular letters been arriving?" Faith asked, accepting the stack of paper.

"I didn't keep the first few," Stephanie admitted, turning away from Faith's glare. "I would guess for about six or eight months. I can't narrow it down any more than that."

"And you're just telling me about this now?"

"You seemed so busy with everything else. It didn't seem important. They're just letters."

"But they seem important to you now. Why the change?"

"The threats have become more specific. And there are details no one should know about Mr. Winner. The last letter is the most disturbing."

Faith quickly went through the pile until she found the latest letter. She read it before looking at the secretary again. "You should have told me of this earlier."

"I know. It's just that. . ."

"Ms. Anderson, I don't think you understand," Faith interjected. "I need everyone's help to do my job and to do it well. Because if I don't do my job, then Jarrod's life is in danger."

"I'm sorry."

"Next time, you may not have an opportunity to say that." Faith stacked the letters neatly and placed them in a locked drawer of her desk. "Now, does Mr. Winner have any openings in his schedule?"

"No, not really."

"Then make one."

"I don't think you understand. I can't just go and start canceling appointments."

"No, you don't understand, Ms. Anderson. I need to meet with Jarrod. Make it happen."

"I'll see what I can do," she said, rising from her chair.

"Don't see. Do it."

Stephanie let the door slightly slam behind her. If that was Maxwell's usual attitude, she could understand why the Preventer had been without a partner for so long. Muttering under her breath, she headed back to the office to clear Mr. Winner's schedule.

* * *

"Maxwell, what the hell are you doing now?" Jarrod demanded, as Faith entered his office. "You can't go and start canceling my meetings. It took weeks to schedule the meeting with the diplomat from Levoc."

"You have bigger problems than a missed meeting with the diplomat from Levoc." She plopped the letters on his desk.

Raising his eyebrows, he picked up the first letter and began to read. After scanning a few more, he stopped. "This is why you had Stephanie clear my schedule? Because of a few letters from a crackpot?"

"They're more than that. There are details in those letters that very few people should know. Also, the last letters have specific threats against you."

"I see." He sighed, pushing the letters away from him. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"Your security will be increased for the time being." She raised her hand, cutting off his protest. "It will stay as unobtrusive as possible, but it will be increased."

Jarrod folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "Why do I get a feeling that's not all you plan?"

"I recommend you cancel your appearance at the Overton Gala."

"I'm expected to attend, Maxwell. My absence will draw some comment. Besides, by giving into this wacko, we're letting him win."

"If you insist on going, then you will have to be accompanied by some guards."

"I can't go with a group of bodyguards. That has to be a way around that."

She studied him for a moment, having some kind of internal debate. "If you object to a group of guards, I suppose I will have to accompany you."

"You?"

Faith narrowed her eyes. "It's either me, the guards, or a polite excuse, Mr. Deputy Secretary. Your choice."

"You're not going to back down on this are you?"

"No."

"Fine. Make sure you find something appropriate to wear. I don't want you advertising yourself as a Preventer."

"Understood. Gibson will be head of your detail for this afternoon. Don't give him a hard time."

"I don't know who I hate more at the moment: you or my father."

"Then at least I'm in good company."

Jarrod could clearly be heard grumbling even through the closed office door. Gibson was waiting in the hallway. Faith fought the urge to match his grin.

"Bad meeting with the boss, Maxwell?"

She shrugged. "Depends on whose side you're on. You've got him until this evening as of now. I'll back later this evening. You know how to reach me if something should happen."

"No problem, chief. Where are you going anyway? Some awful mission?"

"Yes," she replied, already heading down the hallway, "I going to buy a dress."


	8. Part VI

Part VI

Faith tried to maintain her attention on Jarrod. The deputy secretary was still discussing the economic hardships endured by the new East Asian republics with two diplomats. So far, the gala had been more business than pleasure.

How had her mother endured it? The public had had constant watch over the politician's life, seemingly waiting for their idolized princess to stumble. Even some of her allies seemed ready to pounce on any misstep should Relena had made one. Faith wondered how much her birth had harmed her mother's career.

"Mr. Winner, you have forgotten your manners. You have yet to introduce me to your lovely companion." The older diplomat smiled, studying her with stark interest.

Jarrod gave a polite smile. "Forgive me. This is Alice Wilkerson. Alice, please meet Mr. Edmund Lessing, the German ambassador to Indonesia."

"A pleasure, Mr. Lessing," Faith said, shaking his hand briefly.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear."

"What is it you do, Ms. Wilkerson?" Raul Zamora, the other diplomat, asked.

"I'm a partner in a public relations firm."

"Oh, how interesting," Lessing cooed. "How did you meet Mr. Winner? Is he a client of yours?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

Jarrod laughed. "But I can. No, Edmund, I've not employed Alice for her skills in public relations. We've met through mutual circles."

"The universe is a small place after all," Lessing said.

The band started a new tune, and Jarrod took the opportunity to make a getaway. He took Faith to the dance floor, leading her confidently to the music. To any observer's eyes, it seemed perfectly normal.

"I must say I'm impressed, Alice," Jarrod said, placing a slightly mocking emphasis on the pseudonym.

"This isn't exactly foreign territory for me. I've been to these things before."

He pulled her closer, allowing him to speak softly into her ear. "But it's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"In some ways, not long enough. I've been keeping an eye on various people in the room. So far, I haven't noticed anything to suggest you're in danger."

"I thought you were overreacting. This proves that I was right."

"That isn't the issue. This evening isn't over yet, Jarrod. Your crackpot letter-writer still has ample time to make his move. You shouldn't let your guard down yet."

"You almost sound like you want him to strike. Of course, it would definitely shake things up."

"I don't think you should joke about this. Surely you take your own life seriously."

He sighed. "Can't you relax for once? This might be fun if you would lighten up. The world isn't going to end if you smile."

Faith tightened her grip on his shoulder, not caring if she left bruises. She was hired to keep him safe, not to be his entertainment. "I'm doing my job, Winner."

"There's more to life than work, Faith."

"That's rich, coming from you. When's the last time you took any time off?"

"This is pointless," he snapped. He whirled her out for a spin, preventing her retort. When he brought her back, he kept her at a distance, preventing anymore private conversation.

Faith quickly decided it was safer for both of them.

* * *

Jarrod kept them off the dance floor for the rest of the evening. Faith, still posing as Alice Wilkerson, followed him as he made a wide circuit through the room. He would spend a few minutes with each important guest before moving on to the next.

After speaking with the gala's host and hostess, he headed toward the gardens. "I need some fresh air. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not as long as we stay relatively close to the building. I can't vouch for the security out there. The hedge maze is definitely off-limits."

"Just as well."

To her surprise, there were quite a few people enjoying the cooler evening air. Couples and small groups toured the gardens, and several appeared to be heading to the hedge maze. It left the patio vacant.

"Why the name Alice Wilkerson?" Jarrod asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you choose Alice Wilkerson as your name for tonight?"

Faith shrugged, rustling the fabric of her black gown. "It was the name of a character in a novel. Besides, it's something normal and forgettable."

"What was wrong with coming as Faith Maxwell?" he pressed.

"You didn't want me advertising myself as a Preventer. While it's unlikely, someone could have heard of that name."

"So, to you, one name is just as good as another."

She studied him, obviously puzzled by the conversation. "You could say that."

"You could have fit into this world, you know." He stood close enough to her that she had to look up to meet his eyes. "You could have had a different life, Helene."

"Don't," she ordered, taking a step back from him. "Everyone knows that Helene Peacecraft died with her mother. All of that is behind me."

"Is it? Somehow I doubt that." There was a lengthy pause before he spoke again. "Why did you take this job? You said you could more good at the Preventers than in politics, but here you are with me."

"You won't understand, and I don't expect you to."

"I want to, Faith."

"We all want things we can't have."

"Spare me the clichés."

"Spare me your spoiled brat act. You hired me for a job, and I've had to fight you and everyone else to do it properly. If you are that unhappy with my performance, fire me."

"I was told that you were the best."

She suddenly a strange gleam of metal. Shouting out a warning, Faith lunged and tackled Jarrod to the ground. She did her best to cover his larger frame as bullets flew around them.


	9. Interlude II

Interlude II

Quatre wasn't surprised to find someone still standing outside the window of the nursery. It was long past visiting hours. However, such petty details rarely stood between the other man and his goal.

With a smile, Quatre strolled over to the window. His presence was only acknowledged by the briefest of the nod. The other man's attention remained fixed on the infants beyond the glass.

"Your daughter's beautiful, Heero," Quatre stated. "She and Relena are doing just fine."

For several moments, Heero stayed silent. In the dim nursery, a pink-swaddled infant yawned before settling back into sleep. "What name did Relena choose?"

"She hasn't decided yet. She likes Faith but probably as a middle name. As for a first name, she is still debating."

Quatre took a sip of his coffee as they continued to watch the babies sleep. "She's your daughter, too, Heero. No matter how things are between you and Relena, you are her father."

"I'm not fatherhood material," Heero said, turning away from the window.

"I don't believe that."

Heero glanced back, his deep blue eyes narrowed in a glare. "I don't care what you believe, Quatre."

"If you walk away now, Heero, from your own child as well as Relena, you'll never forgive yourself."

"I can't stay," he murmured.

Quatre's face softened, all frustration gone. "When will you let yourself be worthy? Even after all these years, you're still atoning. It's time to find peace."

"Soldiers never have peace."

Quatre sighed as he watched Heero walk down the hallway. "The Perfect Soldier to the end."

Beyond the glass, one of the infants began to cry. Quatre glanced back and noticed it was Faith. Looking down the hallway, he noticed that Heero had paused by the door.

"I like Helene."

Without even making sure Quatre had heard him, Heero opened the door and disappeared back into the night.


	10. Part VII

Part VII

He hit the patio hard, almost robbing him of breath. Yet, he had enough left to grunt when Faith suddenly pressed herself on top of him.

"What the hell!" Jarrod growled, trying to shove her off him. "Maxwell!"

"Stay down!" she hissed.

It was then he finally noticed the gunfire. Bits of plaster and shards of glass rained down as bullets riddled the building around them. However, Faith's body shielded him from most of the debris.

"Oh, God," he whispered.

The Preventer seemed unaware of the prayer. Her eyes kept darting around them and her hands were fumbling for something. Despite these movements, she kept most of his body covered with her own.

"When I say go," Faith said, interrupting his thoughts, "run to the wall at the end of the patio."

"What?"

"Pay attention, Winner!" she demanded. "When I say so, get over to that wall. I'll cover you. Understand?"

He was tempted to say something sarcastic but thought better of it. "I understand."

"Good. Go!"

She rolled off him and got in a squat. She was immediately shooting back, giving him the time he needed. Refusing to let fear paralyze him, he ran.

It was the longest five seconds of his life.

* * *

"Are you hurt?" Faith demanded as she joined him behind the corner wall. She quickly worked to reload her guns as she waited for his answer. "Jarrod?"

"I'm fine," he said, "but you're injured."

Blood was running in little rivers down her left arm, dripping off her elbow. The right side of her dress was turning darker, glistening sickly in the light. She seemed unaware of her injuries, her attention focused on her weapons.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"Look, you're hurt. We have to get you out of here!"

She shot a few rounds over the wall before ducking back to safety. For a moment, he wondered if she had even heard him. "No," she said finally, "you're the one we have to get out of here."

"Faith!"

"I don't have time for this!" she spat. She took out a pair of attackers on the roof behind them. Another appeared to take their place and got off a few shots before Faith got him.

She cursed as she leaned back against the wall. Blood was now pooling below her elbow. Her left arm had definitely taken another hit.

Jarrod huddled closer to the wall. "What are we going to do?"

She knew that they couldn't stay at the wall. While it provided some protection, they were still too open. "We're going to try to make it back inside."

* * *

He watched one of the medical technicians check for a pulse as she placed an ear over the person's face. With a sad shake of her head, she lowered the arm back to the ground. She waved a crime scene team over to the body before moving on to repeat the procedure again.

"This was a complete security fuck-up," a Preventer commented, surveying the scene. "A total massacre."

Chang Wufei crossed his arms but said nothing.

"No," another voice said, "it was well-planned."

Wufei turned, no emotion showing on his face. Evans, the other Preventer, angrily watched the large black man approach. The man, on his part, seemed to ignore it.

"Who are you?" Evans demanded.

The man eyed Evans closely before answering. "I'm Joe Gibson. I need to speak with Preventer Chang alone."

Evans glanced at Wufei, unsure of what to do.

"Go on, Evans," Wufei said. "I'm sure you can find something useful to do."

For a moment, they watched the rookie depart. Then, Gibson chuckled. "Still torturing the rookies, I see. Nice to know some things don't change."

"We have other things to talk about," Wufei stated, "like who's responsible for this mess."

"Whoever they are, they good. Like I said, this was well-planned."

"Yes, it was planned but part of it was they were lucky."

"From what I hear, you don't believe in luck."

Wufei shrugged. "How's Maxwell?"

"She took some hits," Gibson replied. "Left arm's in a hell of a shape, and she's lost a good bit of blood. But she managed to get Deputy Secretary Winner out of here with just a scratch."

"Where is she now?"

"Une had her taken back to Headquarters to the medical staff there. Winner's with her."

"She'll need another babysitter for Winner," Wufei said. "Go to Headquarters and keep an eye on things there. I doubt you'll have too much trouble getting in."

"I'll let Faith know you're coming. I expect you will want to question her yourself."

Wufei only nodded as he got back to work.


End file.
